The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 6
Text CHATPER 6: DA ESCAEP AN: i goit a message dat sed dat edowerd wuz not takling in an olde acsent enuf so i got my fiend 2 rite da diloge 4 me anshe did it in my stile. THNAKS ___!!! SOOOOO MCUHH!!!!! all of a sudeen angela wuz dere. angela wuz a vapmior hu had killeded erik an casy an naow she wuz here 2 kill me dammit. i wuz luckee dat i wuz alown in da bathrum othawize sum1 elze culd b cot up betwene us 2. da bathroome wuz all dark and wuz onlee 19 bye 19 fete in total so dere wuznt a lot of room 2 b arund in. i decidede 2 go bak into da stall dat i ran out of becuz i didnt want da vampier angel 2 biet me. i stated 2 cri teers of pepsy down my eyez becyz i wuz so scraed!!!!! why culdnt dis shit happen 2 pepul liek bella!?!?! bella wuznt liekd bye eny1 in my scool so why didnt angela cum 2 kill her!? "dammit" I sed. "i dunt even no how 2 escap. i fuckig h8 all of u bitchz." I said disgutedly, tinking of bella da mega supa hore mc slutz fayce. den angela stated 2 cum toiwards me an i felt very scarred. "no no no no no no no" i sheeked worredlee az angels futstepz were heerng by me frum da insid of da stal. "dunt kell me kill bella shez a horing slut an nobuddy lieks her plz kill her NO NOT ME U FUCKOR" i pleated. da steps were cawnstentlee getin cloesr so i went unda da stall 2 anathor stall. den angelaz fete wer follloweing me. "EDOWERD WERE DA FUOCK AREWE U U BITCH" I SCRAEMD AT DA TOPE OF MYU VIOCE!! siuddenly i herd a BANG BANG BAGN goin on owtsyde da stal so i went owtsyde 2 investighat. owtside dere was no moer angela and den i felted happi becuz EDOWEIRD WAS DERE!! "EDOWERE YAY IM SO HAPPY 2 C U" I scraemed. edoword jsut smirced an den edowerd came. i huged him an den huged him and litly kissed him. mayb he hade wardedd angel offf frum me. i wuz so happy dat he had ben dere 2 protect me unliek when he wuz not dere 2 protect bella. u c bella iz suhc a biotch noew butt she wuznt alweyz 1 b4. when i 1st moved here 2 fourks bella and i wer bested fiends! bella wuz wit jacob, and he wuz a wearwolv. den 1 day bella wuz kidnaped bi jacubz fiend sath hu rapead bella. evor sins den shez bene notihng butt a mayjor bi-0tch and i cunt stand 2 b neer her. so den she died her hair bleack an stated 2 b an emo (dat stands 4 "emo"shina; pepul). 1 day when i saw her she wuz whering a black drezz wit metching pompadeur around it and a black letter peants, and black hi heal botts. noew she alwaz whers black lipstick nd bleck eyshadw jsut liek da horing slut dat se iz. but enywayz i wuz happy dat edoweird wuz dere 2 protekt me. "rebekka ist doth afowl" c is dat olde engrish 4 edowerd u fuckin trolls stop flaeming da storee or i will maek it sebenteen sentree engliosh ok!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! edowerd asked in hiz usul sicksteenthe senturee tone. hiz tone wuz so fuckin hawt an it maed my nippoles hard. "sure i am tanks 4 rescewing me" i huged edowird as i sed dis becuz i wus slowlee failing 4 him. den i baecked away becuz i sudenly remeebered dat my nippoles were supa haerd an dats niot gud 4 a boy hu ur not mareyd 2 to fell. premartitell sex is not alrigt u trollz dunt tell me dat i hav no moralz cuz i am a foirm belivor in jsesus christ hu roise 4 hour sins an den died 4 dem so no sexe b4 maridge k? "mi-ladee rebecka thou must not getteth intoeth soo muhceth trubleth so ofteneth" sed edowadr in a vearee careign tune. den hoilding hasnds we wetn 2 hour neckst class: histree clazz. az we left da batherum we went owt neer da archezz of hour scool. da archezz wear basedd on 2nd senturee rowmen arkitecshure. we went 2 hour next class in da shade cinse it wuz reigning 2 mouch and da sun wuz owt making a reignbow. Edowurd and i came owt into da reign and den danced in da sun baskeing it all in. "Doth water danceth lieketh it waseth commandethed to danceth" sung edoweird "yes, thine waotr, danceth waterrth danceth!" screamed edoweird. we danecd in da grass an den fell down neckt 2 each otha. den i roled on tope of him. "hay edoweird wanna sex" i asked "no my-lady thou wouldsnt sexeth witheth ueth unlesseth thou dost firsteth marrieth thou an deneth thou wuldsnt noteth haveth 2eth beth singulareth vapmireth." segueded edoward. "ok den" i sed sadly. i wish dat edowerd wuld sex me but hew uz an olde boi an olde boiz dunt do it b4 maridge. AN: DATS I FRUM NOAW ON I DUNT WANT FUCKING TROLLING U ASSHOLEZ Characters Notes Chapter 6